The present invention generally relates to the field of wireless communication systems and to systems and methods for managing wireless picocells.
Growth in wireless communication continues to increase. Demand for data services with high data bandwidth requirements has led to the introduction of multiple modulation techniques for wireless communication, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), High-Speed Downlink Packet Access+(HSDPA+), and CDMA2000 1xEV-DO (Evolution-Data Optimized or “EVDO”).
Additionally, deployment of small cells including picocells and femtocells has become increasingly desirable for providing coverage. Small cells may be deployed, for example, in areas having high user density, such as airports or event venues. A small cell deployment typically has a 100 meter to 1 kilometer radius. Both voice and data modes are desired in small cell deployments. Development of multi-modal multi-modulation capable picocells is complex. Such picocell systems need management of backhaul and core network connectivity as well as mode-to-mode communications and synchronization of picocell features.